Session 24 - The New Archmaster
Half-elf paladin Arindrake, now in possession of a book of necromancy, and half-elf druid Percival sent their companions on through the tunnel out of the crypt the runaway student and necromancy adept Olli had been hiding in. Percival promised Olli that Arindrake would bless the chamber to protect the corrupted undead Zachar. The two shared a few words before Arindrake prayed to his god to return Zachar to some sense of humanity. Percival was horrified to find, when they opened the quieted sarcophagus, that the ghoul within laid completely still, its undead eyes focused on Arindrake. He asked Zachar to stand and step out of the sarcophagus, and the ghoul did, following him as they caught up with the others. Percival noted that he would need to hear more about this power later. Half-elf bard Haeven, half-air spirit monk Aubrey and half-orc fighter Phryne were climbing through a tunnel with Olli when they heard fighting ahead. When Percival and Arindrake caught up with them, Haeven, Percival and Phryne snuck ahead. They found squadrons of New Church of Apexion soldiers cutting down undead in the main chamber of the Necropolis, lining fallen soldiers and piling undead corpses onto a fire. They decided the best way to avoid the New Church soldiers would to be to continue further into the Necropolis, through the five-lock door Aubrey had unlocked. They travelled back, avoiding a large, moving fungus in the main sanctum, and headed up a flight of stairs into the next level of the Necropolis. They began to search the three rooms on that level, fighting off three enormous tentacled worm-beasts and finding a few mundane objects in another before pushing forward into the series of catacombs before them, strangely similar to those in the bottom level of the Arcane Academy. The group hit a couple of dead ends, Percival detected a fire trap and the group narrowly avoided a fight with a black pudding ooze before they found themselves in the basement of the Arcane Academy's main rotunda, in what seemed to be a morgue and burial place. Outside of the morgue there were a group of young students who were surprised and terrified to see the roughed up group emerge from the Academy's burial chamber. One of the students said that the New Church had occupied the Academy without reason, commanding all the students into the rotunda building. Arindrake had the Zachar ghoul wait back in the mouth of the catacombs while Haeven and Percival went to find Archmaster Erenae. She was, as well, surprised and horrified to see them, even more so when they explained that there was an element of necromantic magic involved. She had them lead her to Zachar and Olli, where she found a broken but alive Olli, and a ghoulish Zachar. Erenae demanded the adventurers leave her and Olli alone with Zachar so they could converse while she sent for Mari. Some time passed before Mari and Olli emerged, looking shocked. Percival transformed into a mouse and snuck under the door to see what the Archmaster was doing. Inside he found her sitting across from ghoul-Zachar in meditation. She then spoke, "Return this human to his original state." A blinding bright magical light flowed out of her, filling the room. Percival realized he was witnessing a power beyond anything he could possibly imagine. When the light faded, Zachar sat before a collapsed Archmaster, alive, fully human and confused. Percival rushed to the Archmaster, who appeared dead. He attempted to heal her to no avail. Mari explained that Erenae had claimed the horror that had befallen Zachar was her responsibility, and that she had named Mari Archmaster before attempting the miraculous magic. Mari reunited Zachar and Olli and demanded the necromantic book from Arindrake. Arindrake explained that the only thing they'd found in the Necropolis was an old copy of Aubrey the Paladin. Mari said they would deal with that later, and requested a final favour from the heroes. She hoped they could speak to the occupying New Church forces, since the word of the Champion would carry more weight, and tell them that Archmaster Erenae was dead. The group argued about how they would deal with the New Church, since the Grand Cardinal-General himself was with the forces outside. Finally Phryne went outside simply to deliver the news of the Archmaster's death. The Grand Cardinal-General, who appeared to be a friend only man, said he was sorry to hear that, but happy to find the Champion of Excelsion there. He'd been looking for her to deliver an invitation to the coronation of King Leon two evenings on. He explained that they'd occupied the Academy as a precaution as the soldiers cleared out the Necropolis of the Necromantic threat, but now they'd done so and they could leave. The confused looking soldiers followed their leader as the occupying force went forth from the Academy, back into Port-of-Utopia. ACTIVE QUESTS -Return to Grand Priest Umi with news of your success -Decide how to deal with this invitation to the coronation of King Leon -Phryne is allowed to request a boon from the worshippers of Excelsion -Haeven has informally promised to help Master Gazek reach Elysium, offered his half-elf network, been offered employment with the Combine -Gain an audience with the Elven Senate of Elysium to present what they know of the goblin activity (perhaps using Lady Aevara of Victor's amulet) -Investigate the encroaching dark forces from the East for the forest spirit (party thinks that the magical and destructive properties of tealstone, these goblin factories and Ghazek from Gobelton have something to do with it) -Escort Edlee to Elysium